Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for speeding up the acquisition of content to be dynamically generated.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a Web service that dynamically generates content in accordance with a content acquisition request issued from a user. For example, the Web service includes a print service utilizing an electronic mail, a data format conversion service utilizing a cloud system, or the like. The Web service is provided by utilizing Internet, and thus, communication quality is not constant as compared with the existing structure. Thus, the communication may be disconnected during a communication. In order to address such a case, there has been proposed a method for efficiently resuming processing even if the communication is disconnected during a communication (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-49204).
However, in the case of a Web service for dynamically generating content, no content may be prepared when a communication between a client computer and a server computer is established for acquiring content.
If content acquisition is attempted despite the fact that no content is prepared, a communication may be disconnected from a server computer. In particular, when a Web server returns an error to a client computer, connection is generally disconnected from the Web server side. In this case, the client computer needs to be reconnected to the Web server, but a communication speed may be reduced by the influence of a congestion-avoidance algorithm upon reconnection in TCP. In particular, such influence significantly occurs in a long distance environment such as a mobile communication, a cross-continent communication, or the like.